My Spanking Hot Teacher
by MakotoInMyPants
Summary: Eren is an eighteen year old boy attending Trost High. The only problem? He's hot for his teacher. Ereri (Smutiness to come)
1. Are you Horny?

I awoke to the irritating racket of my alarm. Even at eighteen, I still would never grow to love the sound. I'm Eren Jaeger by the way, and I go to Trost High: Home of the Titans.

I go about my morning routine, as my mother yelled since I was already late. Not that it's anything new. My dad is almost never home. He works for Doctors Without Borders and has to travel all the time. So it's just me and my mom here in Texas.

I run downstairs and out the door, only to have my mom stuff a piece of toast in my mouth and kiss my cheek. I rush outside to see that my sister Mikasa has already started the car. Well, I guess you should say she's my adoptive sister from Japan. She's been in our family for nine years now and I don't even remember what is was like before she came along.

As we head to school, we make a stop to pick up our best friend Armin. We wait for a few minutes until I see a shiny blonde head exit the door. The car door opens, and Armin scoots his small frame into the back seat.

"Hey guys!" he squeaks, as his bangs swooshed across his forehead. "You're extremely happy this morning," I replied sleepily. I turned to Mikasa who was smiling softly at us like we were her kids or something. Which in reality, could be true since she was considered as Mama Bear to everyone. You see, Armin and I used to get picked on a lot when we were younger, so after a certain incident Mikasa took it up to herself to defend and protect us. Obviously things have changed since then with my body filling out and such, but Mikasa would always insist to be my shield.

After what seems like forever, we finally reach school. The three of us burst out of the car in fear of being late. We reach the doors just as the bell rings and rush to our classes. Armin and I run to science class as Mikasa rushes to English.

Armin and I reach our classroom with pounding hearts and red faces. We take our seats and wait for the class to start. Now a word about Ms. Hanji, before you meet her: She's absolutely insane and somehow manages to make something in the lab explode each week. Her glasses make her tiny eyes look so enormous that most freshman here have to step back the first time they meet her. Her hyper body was always bustling around the room in search for something to occupy her short attention span. How she became a teacher? Don't know, ask one of her colleagues.

As the lesson started, my mind quickly began to wander. I glanced at the people in my class taking notes and asking questions. I turned to Armin whose eyes are wide with wonder and fascination. I will never understand his love for science. It's all boring and useless shit in my opinion. Like it's going to say in our job application: Please state the control centre in a cell. What the fuck right?

"Okay kiddos, any questions before we start?" Ms. Hanji said interrupting my thoughts. A murmur of no's filled the class as we started completing our worksheets. I was halfway through when I got distracted and started chatting with Armin. "Hey, do you think Jean is still interested in Mikasa?" I asked him. Armin turned his attention away from his work to me. "Honestly, after Marco moved here Jean doesn't really talk to anyone else. Weird, huh?" he answered. I looked at the front of the class where Jean sat with the freckled, wheelchair-bound Marco Bodt. The two had been inseparable after Marco moved here last year. "Do you think Jean likes him?" I whispered. Armin looked at me with a smirk on his face and said, "Are you insinuating that he's gay?" I looked back at the two boys then back at Armin. "If you really want to know, yes. But that pisses me off cause' now we have something in common," I growled. Jean and I have always had this kind of rivalry since sixth grade. I don't know what he has against me, but we argue a lot.

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Armin chuckled and gathered his books. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "Well, it's just that our conversation reminds me how madly in love you are with Mr. Rivaille," he said as we walked out of the classroom. I shoved Armin playfully and told him to shut up.

_Line Break_

It seemed like forever until I reached my favourite class of the day: Physical Education. I have taken this class seriously ever since kindergarten, and what makes this class even better is my spanking hot teacher Mr. Levi Rivaille. That man is sex. I cannot get enough of how he walks, talks, and blows his whistle. It makes me wish he would blow my "whistle." I can't count the number of times I got horny by just thinking about him. Call me a stalker all you want, but if you saw him, you'd want him too.

I looked around the gym as people were chatting with their friends. I noticed Ymir and Christa on one of the benches cuddling. Oh how hard I have wished to be so open like that. Armin and Mikasa are the only two that know about my closeted homosexuality. My dad would have a fit if he knew about it and probably disown me like the loyal-ass father that he is. My mom doesn't know either, not like she'll care though.

While I sat and wallowed in envy, Mikasa and her friend Annie sat next to me on the gym floor. We started chatting about the basketball game that happened yesterday in our school. I was starting to get really passionate about what I was saying, until Mr. Rivaille walked out and gathered the class. I lost all my focus because all of it was now dedicated to raping my teacher with my eyes.

He was short and young looking for his age of thirty. His narrowed and sharp features created his handsome face. Don't even get me started on his body. His gorgeous biceps flexed as he folded his arms. The tight tank that he was wearing left nothing to the imagination (to mine at least) and hinted he had a six-pack hiding under there. His slender back dipped into the curve of his tight and perfect ass just begging to be slapped. I wanted nothing more than to rip off all his clothes and have him deflower me. His bare ring finger gave me more hopes of that ever happening.

"Alright brats! Today we're starting a unit on wrestling. Pick a partner and we'll get started," Mr. Rivaille said loudly. There was sound of people shuffling around running to be with their friends. Reiner quickly snagged Annie as Bert ran off with Mikasa. Everybody was partnered up except me and Jean. Great, now I have to deal with this asshole for an hour.

Mr. Rivaille went on to explain and demonstrate the different types of maneuvers and holds in wrestling as we practiced along with him. After a while Mr. Rivaille came along to observe everyone's progress. Jean and I were about to start practicing a hold when Mr. Rivaille went up behind me to correct my stance. I almost fainted when I felt him touching me as he adjusted my body to the appropriate position. My heart was pounding like a drum after he left to check on others. I silently prayed I wasn't blushing.

_Line Break_

So now here I am sitting in my bed finishing up my homework. I go downstairs to find my mom preparing dinner. "Hey mom, do you need any help?" I asked her while pecking her cheek. She smiled up at me and said, "No sweetie, I'm almost done." I looked down at my wonderful mother and wondered how I would ever live without her. She and I grew extremely close since my dad was never at home. We only had each other and Mikasa.

I find Mikasa on the couch munching on some chips while flipping channels. "Want some?" she said while holding the bowl to me. "No thanks, I was thinking of dropping by the gym anyway." She stuffed her cheeks and said with her mouth full, "Suit yourself." I laughed softly then grabbed my gym bag and headed out.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the pubic gym. I set down my bag next to the treadmill and was about to step on when I noticed someone. Mr. Rivaille hitting a punching bag. Sweating. Sexy. And _fucking shirtless_. Beads of sweat dripped down his toned stomach as he panted. I almost fucking came in my pants.

I guess I was staring too long, because sooner or later he noticed me. "Hey Eren, what brings you here?" he asked with a husky voice. At that moment my stupid vocal cords decided to stop working. Mr. Rivaille saw me stuttering and let loose a deep chuckle. "You're staring," he said in a low voice. Oh fuck. My heart was about to beat out of my chest out of panic. I started to blush loudly and averted my eyes from his perfectly sculpted body. "Ah, I think if you turn any redder you'll overheat," he told me while putting a hand to my forehead. He stared directly into my eyes. "You're pupils are quite dilated," he stated. My vocal cords finally came back from their vacation and responded. "So?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and replied, "Well, you're pupils are huge, you're red, and you can't stop looking at me." Confused I urged him to go on. He shook his head like I was a complete idiot then asked, "Eren, are you horny?"


	2. If It Leads To Love

"_Eren, are you horny?"_

That's when I snapped out of my daze.

Mr. Rivaille stepped closer with an arrogant smirk on his face. I blinked a couple times and finally stuttered out an inaudible 'no.' He shook head and replied, "Sorry, what was that?" I wanted to slap the sexy expression he had on his face out of embarrassment.

Getting irritated, Mr. Rivaille stepped even closer so that our chests were about an inch away from each other. This made me even more flustered since the delicious scent of his skin came of his body. I would have jumped his bones if I could, but I controlled myself.

After what seemed like hours I finally replied, "I said I'm not horny. Just surprised to find you here that's all." He rolled his eyes and stepped away from me and said, "That's all you had to say." Then as if my pants couldn't get any tighter, he winked at me. Soon, he was out the door leaving me alone and very much sexually frustrated.

What the fuck? This guy questions my arousal, winks at me, gets me all turned on, then just fucking leaves me to figure out what the fuck happened. I never thought my teacher would be so hard to figure out, which leaves me to wonder about his sexuality. How can he be so comfortable around a teenage boy who obviously got hot and bothered watching him work out?

With my thoughts in a mess, I picked up my gym bag and abandoned my workout session.

_Line Break_

"So then he just fucking winks and leaves!" I exclaimed to Armin the next day at school. He picked an apple from his lunch bag and began munching with a thoughtful look on his face. After swallowing he said, "Hey dumbass, did it ever occur to you that he could be gay too? A straight man would never ask another guy suggestively if he's horny, unless he's messing around or something. And by the sound of your story, I don't think Mr. Rivaille was messing around." I stared at Armin hopefully thinking I could possibly have a chance with Mr. Rivaille. As if reading my mind Armin exclaimed, "What the fuck Eren! That doesn't mean you can just go and fool around with him! That's like illegal! What if he got fired?"

"What if who got fired?" a voice familiar voice behind us said. I turned around to find that the voice belonged to Mikasa. She sat down with her lunch tray and began eating. "Eren wants to get it on with Mr. Rivaille," Armin said honestly. I shoved him as Mikasa almost choked on her salad. "Eren!" she yelled. I flinched and raised my hands in defense. "I know, I know, he could lose his job. But not if we kept it under wraps," I suggested. My two friends looked at me with disappointed faces.

Armin got up from his seat to get his bag. Before he did he said, "You'll have to snag him first though." I looked at him and saw that he was grinning cheekily. "What the hell? First you spazz out, now you're encouraging me? Would you just make up your mind?" I said annoyed. He giggled then replied, "Once you want something, I know you can't be stopped. So why not cheer you on?" I smirked and muttered a thanks.

Mikasa however, was having none of it. Her response was, "If you get hurt, or Mr. Rivaille gets fired, don't say I didn't warn you." I looked her in the eyes and asked if she was against it. "Yes, completely. But you're eighteen and I can't tell you what to do forever, so I figured I'd let you go now," was her answer. I realized she had a point. Sooner or later we would lead separate lives and she wouldn't be telling me what decision to make all the time. So I guess this was for the best. I smiled at her then said, "Alright, just don't tell mom or dad." She looked up at me, eyebrows raised. "You got it."

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch, so Mikasa, Armin, and I got up to attend our next class. While we walked Armin asked when I was going to confess to Mr. Rivaille. After a minute of thinking I said, "Today. Definitely today."

_Line Break_

After school, I told Armin and Mikasa to go on without me since I would be waiting for Mr. Rivaille. I waited for at least half an hour with a nervous heart until he finally made an appearance. He walked to his car while I made my way to him taking shaky steps. Before I could open my mouth, he spotted me through the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Eren. Do you need something?" he said first. "Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something," I said after a moment of hesitation. Mr. Rivaille nodded then asked, "It's about last night at the gym isn't it?" I swallowed thickly as I nodded my head in agreement. He smiled crookedly as if he was hiding something. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was gay, but once again he beat me to the statement. "I know what you're going to ask. If I'm gay right? Well, I am and have been for a while now. I hope that aids your confusion," he said.

My only response was, "Me too!" I know, I know, call me an idiot all you want, but if you were gay and found out that the guy you like is also a homosexual, you'd act pretty stupid too.

"So this is your reaction after finding out that I'm a closeted gay?" he asked. My expression must have been pretty ridiculous because he started to laugh. I started blushing like an idiot and he laughed even more. After wiping his tears he said, "Don't be so surprised! Any gay man like myself would have taken advantage of a cute, young, innocent boy like you in a situation like that! I can't believe it took you until now to figure it out." I smiled sheepishly at his statement. Wait! He just called me cute? He thinks I'm cute?! Oh lord, my day couldn't have gotten better. But of course, it did.

Mr. Rivaille stepped closer to me, replicating the same position we were in at the gym. He brought his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "Is this the part where you confess your love for me?" Despite the hot situation, I couldn't help but be spooked out by the fact that he could just read my thoughts. Extremely creepy…

After feeling his hot breath in my ear I wanted to melt. I took a shaky breath before I answered, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It would be nice if you would be willing to reciprocate." Mr. Rivaille raised his eyebrows before pecking my cheek. The placed that touched his lips tingled. "I could lose my job. You know that right? Maybe even get arrested. Are you willing to take that risk?" he asked. "Are you?" I responded bluntly. He blinked in realization then said, "If it leads me to love, then yes."

My eyes widened in happiness and I began grinning like an idiot. "Well, you're fucking happy," Mr. Rivaille said hotly. I giggled like a little school girl as he got into his car. Before starting the engine he said, "Alright brat, meet me here at seven tonight and we can do something." I didn't even get a chance to process what happened before he drove off. But then it clicked in my brain.

I just scored a date with my sexy as fuck teacher. God, help me.


	3. Checkered Cloths And Blow Jobs

I don't think I've ever came home so quickly in my life. After Mr. Rivaille drove off, I ran home in record time. I burst through the door at home and saw that it was four o'clock. I had about three hours to shower, put something on, and meet him by the school. I bounded up the stairs ignoring Mikasa and my mom to get ready.

_Line Break_

It was the quickest three hours of my life. In no time I told my mom I was going out (I lied and said I was hanging out with Armin, in case you're wondering) and was out the door before she could reply. I drove to the school and waited in the parking lot for Mr. Rivaille.

After about five minutes, headlights filled the area as his truck rolled through the lot. He smiled and waved at me from inside the car and then let me in.

After I got myself settled in the car, I noticed how nice he looked in his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tie, and dark pants, which made me feel self-conscience about my casual plaid button up and blue jeans. "You look cute," Mr. Rivaille said, breaking my thoughts and calming my nerves. "So do you—handsome I mean," I added quickly as he chuckled sexily which made my cheeks flush.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. He glanced at me then said, "I thought we could just go out to dinner and then see where the night takes us." He winked after the last part. I nodded in agreement then let his words and actions register in my slow as fuck brain. What the hell does he mean by "see where the night takes us?" And what the fuck was with the wink? Is he thinking of having sex with me if the date goes well? Wait, we might have sex? Are you telling me that I may come out of this date no longer a virgin? Alright, hold the fuck up brain. _Take five fucking steps back._ He might just be teasing me. After all, I am an innocent teen that he finds cute. So calm down.

"That sounds great Mr. Rivaille," I finally said. About a spilt second after I finish my sentence, he interrupts and says, "You know, you can call me Levi. We're not in a school setting anymore so I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my first name, I hate formalities outside of work. As long as we're not in class, I'm Levi to you." I nodded quickly in response. "Okay… Levi."

_Line Break_

In about no time we were sitting in a restaurant ready to order dinner. It's this cute place at the corner of the road called _La Trattoria. _I'm not sure what that means, but it's Italian. The tables had a candle in the middle and were covered with checkered table cloths. The place twinkled as fairy lights draped the ceiling and lit the room. It was beyond romantic.

I looked up at Levi whose defined features were being illuminated by the candlelight at our table. The glow was enough to highlight his handsome face. Damn, I could stare at him all day.

After a waitress took our orders, I decided to step up and make conversation with Levi. "So, um, have you ever been with a guy before?" I asked nervously. He raised his eyebrows and answered, "Yeah, one man, but that was only a one night stand. You're the first one I've taken seriously." I blinked twice, taken aback by his response. "Hold on, you take _me_ seriously? Like, if this goes well, you'd might consider being with me?" I asked. "I guess you could say that," he said. This was really becoming the best day of my life.

"Wow, I can't believe it was only yesterday that you were the centre of my sexual fantasies. Now here we are on a date at a fancy restaurant," I blurted out. Apparently Levi was an egotistical freak, because all he seemed to have heard was the part about the sexual fantasies. "So you fantasize about me? Horny brat," he huffed. In no time, my face matched the table cloth, which caused him laugh. Great, now he thinks I'm a sex fiend even though I've never done it before. Fucking fantastic. It's only a matter of time before I fuck up even more. Ten bucks says I'm right. I dare you.

Before my mind could worry any further, Levi leaned across the table to whisper in my ear. "You know, if you eat quickly enough, I could take you to my place and fulfill all your dirty little fantasies." I almost came when he said that. He left it at that as our waitress came over with our food. I ate my dinner while scrutinizing Levi. Romantic one minute, sexual the next. A strong gut feeling told me that he was going to be tough to figure out. There's no telling what he's going to say next or how he's going to respond. Boy, am I in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

"So Eren, who do you live with?" Levi asked. After swallowing my food I said, "Well, it was just me and my mom for a while, then we adopted Mikasa. My dad works as a doctor overseas, so I rarely see him." I paused then asked Levi about his family. "We don't talk anymore," he darkly. His tone and expression made it clear he didn't want to discuss his family. I wonder what happened between them. It must've been pretty bad since he cut all ties. I decided to change the subject, seeing that the current topic was going nowhere. "What made you become a teacher?" I asked him. "Ran out of options," he replied dully.

Getting irritated with his gloomy responses about his past and life decisions, I finally asked, "What's so intriguing about me?" This broke the eerie mood which seemed to have settled around us. His signature sly smile returned to face relaxing me. Now we're getting somewhere. "Well, for starters, you're young," he replied. I blushed, then urged him to continue. "You're innocent and adorable, which is something I need more of in life. Your aggressive nature is definitely a turn on, and you had the balls to confess to me. Need I say more?" he said honestly. I shook my head quickly, flustered by his response.

After eating a couple bites, Levi decided he would question me. "Now it's your turn. Why are you so interested _me?_" he asked. After blushing for what seemed like the millionth time that night, I said, "To be honest, my interest in you has always been sexual. I mean, you're handsome and you have an amazing body, which is what lured me to you in the first place. But after you said you wanted to be serious, I don't know, I guess I realized that my desire might have been a little emotional too." Levi nodded as a soft smile appeared on his face. "What?" I demanded. He shook his head and responded, "Nothing, I'm just glad you're genuine. That's all."

We finished our dinner while making idle chatter with each other. After a while we ordered a dessert to share between the both of us that was delivered to us quickly. The dessert was heavenly. I think it might have been tiramisu, an Italian dessert, but I didn't bother because I was too busy making eyes with the sexy man sitting in front of me. After taking a bite, he filled up another spoonful and offered it to me. I leaned in while Levi guided the spoon into my mouth letting me taste the cake. This gesture was sensual, yet loving. We did this a couple times, and soon after I ditched my spoon so I could eat from his. And let me tell you, dessert definitely tasted better off his spoon rather than mine.

_Line Break_

After eating our fill, Levi and I paid (well at least he did) and left. Just after we entered his truck he asked me what I wanted to do since the night was young. I thought for a moment then remembered his racy comment earlier in the evening. "I wouldn't mind passing up the suggestion you made earlier," I said cheekily. He took a moment to think then smiled cockily as if remembering his comment at the beginning of our date. "Then you better prepare yourself. I like it rough," he said erotically. My heart started to beat faster as I bit down on my lip. I think my assumption before our date started was correct. I was definitely not coming out of this a virgin.

_Line Break_

Levi showed me around his house after we entered. Why let the thrills of hard core sex get in the way of a tour of the house? It was small, but nice and extremely clean. My favourite feature was the balcony in Levi's bedroom leading outside. Definitely some kinky opportunities there!

It wasn't a matter of time before Levi came up behind me and began to kiss my neck. I gasped in surprise as I felt him smile on my skin. He turned me around and whispered, "Are you a virgin Eren? It's alright if you are. I don't mind taking it slow with you." I averted my eyes from his and nodded. Levi began to back off, and thinking he got the wrong message I quickly said, "But I don't want you to hold back." He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Eren, I don't want to hurt you," he said sternly. I pouted and then sat on the bed with my arms folded. Levi shook his head and sighed, then said, "You know, not all sex involves penetration." He looked at me with the cheekiest grin I'd ever seen then sat down next to me. My eyes shone in excitement as I thought about the events to come. "Horny brat. Come here," he growled.

I happily complied with his request as he scooted closer too. He put his left hand on my cheek then rested his right on my thigh. Levi brought my face to his while he leaned in to mine and began to kiss me softly. I was pretty sure I turned red as our lips touched. My heart raced as Levi began to stroke my thigh. His hand left my cheek to bring me closer so that I was practically sitting on his lap. I took his face in my hands and ran my fingers through his hair earning a satisfied sigh. As our lips moved in sync, Levi took the opportunity to lick my bottom lip. I whimpered like a child and granted him access to my mouth. His tongue darted in quickly as our tongues fought for dominance. The kiss became extremely heated until I finally gave in to Levi, letting him explore my mouth. I felt my pants tighten from all the passion. I guess Levi noticed this too, because he pushed me down onto the bed eliciting a surprised yelp from me.

He stripped his shirt off sexily and then began to undo the buttons on mine. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body. His chest was firm but soft and his biceps were big enough to wrap around me. His beautiful six-pack stared me right in the face just begging to be kissed and licked. In other words, he was a god.

Levi noticed my flushed face and asked cockily, "Like what you see?" This caused me to blush some more and giggle in response. That's right, _giggle._ This man could make me fucking giggle like a little girl. Laugh all you want, but the experience was HOT.

After my shirt was finally disposed of, Levi started to kiss his way down to my pants. I moaned in response to his actions. Before going to my pants, he stopped at my chest. He put my arms over my head then began to suck and lick my nipples. I gasped loudly, not used to such an intense feeling. He sucked my right nipple as he toyed with the other. He looked up at me moaning to his ministrations. He smiled slyly as he grazed it with his teeth. I yelped in surprise. Levi moved to my other nipple, already hard and pink from him playing with it, and gave it the same treatment. In about no time, I was a hot, horny mess.

Levi finally undid my belt and unzipped my jeans. Before taking them off, he palmed me through my pants like the fucking tease that he is. "Ah, oh _Levi_," I moaned dragging out his name. After waiting in agony, he pulled off my jeans. He then took his pants off leaving the both of us in only our underwear. I looked down and realized that he was pretty hard too, judging by the big tent in his underwear. I blushed at the thought of his size, but was interrupted by Levi pulling my underwear down leaving me completely naked. My heart started to beat faster as he raked his eyes up and down my body. I put my hands over face to cover up my embarrassment. I peeked through my fingers to find Levi hovering over me. He took my hands away from my face then said, "Don't hide Eren, you're hot." I blushed and smiled softly at his statement.

He made his way down my body again until he had his face near my already hard dick. "Are you okay if I touch you?" he asked gently. Surprised at his kindness, I quickly nodded. He took his hand and wrapped it around the base of my cock. He used his spit as lubrication and then began to stroke me slowly. I almost fucking came because I simply wasn't used to being touched by someone else. Sure I had played with myself a billion times, but it was nothing compared to Levi's hands. _Fuck,_ he drove me crazy.

"Ahhhh! Levi! Oh my god!" I moaned. Levi smiled and stroked me faster. Just when I was on the brink of exploding, his hand was replaced by his mouth. He licked the head slowly which caused me to shiver. He then took my entire cock in his throat and sucked me to a mind blowing orgasm.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp._ That sound was getting addicting. He went faster and faster until I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ah, ah, ah, _Levi!_" I came in his mouth panting. He slurped up my juices as I stroked his hair lovingly.

After coming down from my high, I got up and pushed him down on the bed determined to give him the same treatment. I took off his underwear and took him in my hand while staring wide eyed at his erection. "You're so fucking innocent," Levi purred. I looked back down, then began to imitate what Levi had done for me. I used my spit as lube and started to move my hand up and down. Levi groaned loudly in response.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was, Eren Jaeger the teenager from Texas, with my sexy gym teacher Levi Rivaille. And what was I doing? Why stroking his cock of course!

All jokes aside though, I was quite pleased with myself for giving him this much pleasure. Getting ahead of myself, I shoved his cock down my throat choking a bit in the process. After composing myself, I slowly began to bob my head up and down on him. I went a little faster each time with no set pace in mind. My eyes slowly started to get half lidded because I was getting high off his taste. I slurped and sucked to get him off.

"Fucking hell Eren, you're good," Levi growled. I moaned as he gasped from the sudden vibration. I bobbed my head faster and in no time he was coming in my mouth. I took my mouth off of him as he spurted more of his cum on my face. I blinked innocently in surprise and licked my lips. Levi took out a tissue from his nightstand and wiped his cum off my face. That smallest gesture made me giddy as I laid down on the bed with him panting.

Levi turned over to kiss my lips gently. I looked up at him with big eyes only to have him nuzzle noses with me. I giggled for the second time that night. He returned the smile and went in to kiss me again. I can only tell you that that is how we spent the rest of the night.


	4. I Like Guys Alright?

"Oh Armin, it was the best night of my life. Levi was so understanding and sexy. We're having another date this Saturday! Can you believe it?" I told Armin at school the next week. "He kissed me goodnight after and I almost passed out from all the butterflies in my stomach!" I exclaimed. Armin looked at me with an amused face and said, "Sounds like you two had plenty of fun. I can't believe I was right about him being gay! That's definitely a surprise considering he coaches the football team. He must get off to all those built, sweaty guys!" Armin winked at me as a scowled. "Well, as long as we're together, he won't need to get off to them because he'll be getting off to me!" I said defiantly. He looked me with a challenging face and said, "Whatever you say Eren, whatever you say."

_Line Break_

Gym class was a blast considering I could undress my teacher with my eyes without feeling guilty. After seeing Levi in all his naked glory, I couldn't think of anything or anyone else I'd rather lay eyes on. He caught me many times shamelessly checking him out and only smirked in response. About an hour into our class, Levi came up behind me and whispered, "Horny brat." Which would have seemed like he was giving me pointers to any other student, but in reality, it made me want to bend over and ask him to take me.

So Jean, being the asswipe that he is, decides to question me about Levi. "Since when have you and Mr. Rivaille been so friendly?" he asked suspiciously. "Since when was it any of your business?" I retorted. It made me so angry that Jean had to butt in my personal life. "You been getting it on with the teacher?" he joked. And at that moment I would have punched him in the face if it wasn't for the bell. I stomped to the changing room ignoring him. The truth was, I was panicking. Jean was probably one of the last people I wanted finding out about me and Levi. That guy is a snake, and there's no telling what he'd do or who he'd tell if he ever found out. I guess Levi and I need to start being really careful. It would be disastrous if the truth came out, and I don't think I'm prepared to deal with it if it ever were to happen.

_Line Break_

As if my day couldn't get any worse, Mikasa and I got home to a very angry mommy. She told Mikasa to go out so she could talk to me alone. I started sweating as I expected the worst. My mom looked at me sternly and asked in an eerily calm voice, "Eren, can I ask where you went on Friday night? And with whom?" I found my voice and answered carefully, "I was with Armin at the mall." She folded her arms and started to walk around the room. "Really, because I was talking to Armin's mother just now, and when I mentioned you and him going somewhere she said that Armin had been at home the whole night," she said. My heart started racing and I struggled to come up with something logical. I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me. "Don't lie to me Eren. You know I hate it when you lie," she said coldly. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth. At least some of it anyway. "I was out on a date mom," I said. She smiled slightly. "Why would you lie to me about that?" she asked softly. "I don't know. Besides, he—"He?" she exclaimed. I covered my mouth with both hands knowing I said too much. My mother swallowed then asked carefully, "Are you telling me you went out on a date with a boy?" My eyes widened while I tried to avoid her gaze. After taking a deep breath, I looked her in the eyes and said honestly, "Yes mom. I'm dating a boy. I'm gay alright? I like guys. I'm sorry if you're disappointed." She blinked, as if taken aback, then replied quickly, "Oh Eren! I'm not disappointed! You're still my little boy, gay or not. I love you! Did you really think I'd hate you for your sexuality?" I smiled a little and shrugged. She walked over and hugged me. "Does Mikasa know?" she asked. I nodded then added, "Armin does too. But that's it." She pulled away, only to kiss my forehead. "Just, don't tell dad okay? He'd go ballistic if he found out," I said nervously. She nodded and whispered, "Your secret is safe with me sweetie."

_Line Break_

I heard a knock on my door while doing my homework. Mikasa entered my room and sat on my bed next to me. "So you told mom?" she asked. I nodded my head and let out a huge breath. "To be honest, it feels great to finally get it off my chest. Well, some of it anyway," I said. She pulled me close with one arm and ruffled my hair. I laughed and struggled to escape her vice grip. After minutes of wrestling we both fell onto the bed laughing. I love my sister.

_Line Break_

The week went by at school with me checking out Levi and him calling me a horny brat. By Friday the sexual tension had built up to its maximum level, so I gave Levi a surprise visit in his office. Yes, gym teachers have offices too.

I made my way to his office to find him doing some work with his back faced towards me. I crept up behind him slowly to not get his attention. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect because Levi said, "I know it's you Eren." I pouted as he turned his chair to face me. He gave me a once over and then asked, "You need something?" I blushed and replied, "I just wanted to see you that's all." Levi smirked and shook his head. "Liar. I know just the thing you came here for," he said. He grabbed my wrist and jerked my body towards him forcing me to sit in his lap. Then he placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He put his hand around my waist possessively, and deepened the kiss. He licked my lips requesting entrance which I happily granted. His tongue slipped in and began to explore my mouth. After catching my breath, I finally started to massage his tongue with mind. Our passionate kiss quickly turned into a heated one. Levi released my lips which earned a disappointed whimper from me. But that was quickly forgotten when he began to place searing kisses along my neck. I moaned softly enjoying the feeling of him kissing and nipping my throat. I wished we weren't at school so we could take it further. I removed Levi's head from my neck to reclaim his lips once more before leaving.

"I should go now, or my mom will start to worry," I explained. He sighed, then kissed me once more before I got off his lap. I fixed my hair and adjusted my shirt before I went out. I waved then made my way out the door. My heart was pounding as I tried to slow my breathing. He was that good. Levi was that good it made my heart race. All it took was a couple of kisses to make me pant. It saddened me that he was my teacher. Otherwise I wouldn't try to be so modest at school. It sucked, but at least high school was almost over. After that, I would have the freedom to be with him. Just one more month! Come on Eren, you can do it!


End file.
